


Art for Love Above All

by wingedhead



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Fusion, Art, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, catws but make it star wars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21844537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingedhead/pseuds/wingedhead
Summary: On a mission to investigate a planet in the midst of a trade crisis, Jedi Knight Steve Rogers discovers a mysterious Force sensitive object of ancient origin. When he is unable to obtain it for the Jedi Order and it is stolen, he is blamed for the theft. To clear his name, he must battle a mysterious Dark Force user who is familiar: an old friend and lover from his past, long thought dead. Will Steve, with fellow Jedi Knight Nat Romanov, be able to save his friend, recover the Jedi artifact and defeat the forces of evil before the darkness consumes them all?Accompanying Art forLove Above All
Kudos: 5
Collections: Marvel Reverse Big Bang 2019





	Art for Love Above All

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wolfiefics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfiefics/gifts).



> When I first drew this, I could never, in my wildest dreams, have imagined what an absolute knockout of a fic it would prompt. You did such an excellent job on this, Val, and I’ll always be in awe of you and your work. 
> 
> (The fact that this is going up right before tros is a happy coincidence, but if you’d like to take it as a sign to read, then by all means do so.)


End file.
